


The Demise of Dainty

by noblecrescent



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Dorks, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, One Shot, lovey-dovey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: Is being dainty good or bad nowadays? Aitana thinks one way but, unsurprisingly, Spencer tells her the reality. (One-Shot; established OFC).
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Demise of Dainty

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of a blog post I read under the same title. This is pretty short but fluffy nonetheless! As a reminder, the OC Aitana looks like the actress Natalia Tellez.

"Some would say I’m dainty. I’m small, delicate and cute,” Aitana listed off her fingers. The living room had been far too quiet in the last hour. Apparently, this was what had been on Aitana's mind all this time she'd been spending on laying on the couch. Spencer wasn't surprised in the least. She came up with the most random of things sometimes. Today's topic was about 'dainty' he supposed.

"You do know that there’s people today who identify ‘ _dainty_ ’ with being ‘ _prissy, fussy, and fastidious_ ’, right?” Spencer retorted without looking up from his book. He only shifted in the couch chair. However, it didn't mean that he missed the way Aitana's face fell flat. He barely held his smile in. It wasn't that he _liked_ poking holes into her thoughts...but it was often amusing to.

Aitana dropped her hands to her lap and pushed herself up to sit. “You couldn’t just let me have that, could you? It’s against your programming, huh?”

“I just wanted to inform you of all the meanings the word had," he flipped the page in his book.

“Well, which one do _you_ think I am?” 

Spencer looked up from his book to see her waiting for his answer. "Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

He put the book down altogether and drew in a long breath. “Dainty was originally known to mean ‘small, delicate and cute’. You are not small, you are average height. You _seem_ delicate because everyone knows you love flowers, sweets. You read books here and there, you have some admittedly sweet-smelling candles all over the house and you own the traditional small and adorable kitten.”

“I sense a ‘ _but_ ’ coming...”

“Anyone who believes you to be the traditional ‘dainty’ is a fool.”

Aitana dramatically gasped with offence. “Well, that’s just—”

“I meant—“ Spencer raised his hands before that fake offence turned into a very real anger, “—that there is much more to you than just being ‘dainty’. And anyone who doesn’t see that can’t be very smart.” Aitana’s lips quirked into a smile. “Did I get it right?”

“You always do,” Aitana conceded. “So...I _am_ dainty?” She stood up from the couch just to rock back and forth on her feet. 

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, I just thought of it today."

"I wonder what tomorrow's will be..."

"You and me both. Is there anything else you wanted to add to my list of 'what I am?'" She made a gesture with her hands in the air.

Once again, Spencer struggled not to laugh. She was too much sometimes. "Seriously?" 

“You know I’m always interested to know what else you think of me. Think you can leave your book alone for a couple minutes?”

“Don’t I always?”

“Do you mind?”

Spencer smiled at her. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was actually part of a visual edit I did on my tumblr account 'saiilorstars' that I posted today. I just wanted the work to be published across all of my accounts! Like I said in my other one shot (Tell Me Something) that's also under my profile (and the rest of my accounts), this is an OC I'm currently drafting into a full story.


End file.
